Total Drama Rankdown - Round Four
Order #O - Nominating #CK #Bruno #Toad #Mr. E #Epic #Duke #Dyna #Jax #Matt Nominations Fodder stuff: *'Beardo (TDPI) - SAVED' *'Cameron (TDAS)' *'Cody (TDI) - SAVED' *'Ezekiel (TDWT) - SAVED' *'Leshawna (TDWT) - OUT' *'Staci (TDRI) - OUT' *'DJ (TDA) - OUT' *'Dave (TDPI) - OUT' I want to go on Total Drama because... yeah, I want to meet teens outside my small town that go to indie theater and wear retro clothes and horn-rimmed glasses. Suck my ass Trey, you're last. (bae) *'Owen (TDWT) - SAVED' *'Heather (TDA) - SAVED' *'Harold (TDA) - OUT' *'Harold (TDWT) - OUT' *'Bridgette (TDI) - SAVED' *'Sierra (TDWT) - OUT' *'Trent (TDI) - SAVED' *'Lightning (TDRI) - OUT' *'Leshawna (TDA) - SAVED' *'Jo (TDRI) - SAVED' Eliminations #69. Harold (TDA, 5th) never liked Harold in TDI never liked Harold in TDA never liked Harold in TDWT never liked Harold overall he was the OG "feel bad for me!" character and that carried on for three fucking seasons it's almost as bad as Cameron my god it was the worst in TDA because the writers tried to make him look good even though he already got the bae rigged out of the game in TDI bleh go away, saving TDI Cody because he was actually GOOD in TDI --CK #68. Staci (TDRI, 13th) She is a threat. She has to go now if I want TDWT Heather to win this. Saving Bridgette because she's been brutally robbed in this rankdown and TDI Bridgette was a g.oddess. --Baeno #67 - Leshawna (TDWT, 15th) Leshawna in TDWT did nothing of importance other than slap Heather, which was really OOC and kind of a continuity error because they already made up in TDA anyway. Then she was just another one of Alejandro's victims. Really not the greatest season for Leshawna. Saving Ezekiel '''because... I mean, come on. He'll get cut otherwise. Plus I don't really LOVE too many of the noms, and I'm sure most of the good ones will be saved. --Toad #66 - Cameron - TDAS - 7th Place Cameron was alright but overall he was pretty boring and irrelevant and in these nominees being boring and irrelevant is a death sentence tbh. I don't have much else to say. I save '''Beardo. --Mr. E #65- Harold (TDWT, 17th) I had a longer write up but I lost it so it's time for epic's half-assed bullet points *his jokes this season were unfunny *he was a dick to ezekiel *I kinda felt bad for him because Leshawna was mean to him *why did he quit that was so random a vote out would have made a lot more sense All this adds up to a meh incarnation, sorry ;3 Saving''' Jo because I'm the only one who will #64- Dave (TDPI; 7th) Dave was honestly the most annoying contestant in the season next to Sugar/Topher in my opinion. He did nothing besides obsess over Sky the whore and then after things didn't go his way, he went crazy. Saving: 'Leshawna '(TDA). Die Toad for eliminating TDWT Leshawna > #63 - Sierra (TDWT, 4th) Yeah I know #DickheadDyna but really, Sierra has always kind of annoyed me. Even in TDWT, yeah. I mean, sure, she had...moments, I guess, you know, important stuff, but idk I just never really found her that funny. Does she deserve to be this far back in the rankings? Hell no, but, this is kind of my revenge for such a shitty nomination set. Saving '''Trent because ily. Uh, guys, the bush is on fire. #62 - DJ (TDA, 11th) So DJ kind of sucks in any season that isn't TDI. His alliance with Chef was... somewhat interesting, I guess, a moment that we hadn't seen in TD before. But it was replicated and better in TDWT with Blaineley, so like it kind of seems lackluster anyway. Not as bad as TDWT DJ but still sort of a whiny loser. Ew. Saving TDA Heather, because TDA Heather > #61 - Lightning (TDRI, 1st/2nd) As r.obbed as this is, I've been forced to make this decision. While I do find Lightning and his ways funny, I must admit there isn't really much to him, and he's kinda a lame winner. But meh, RI sucked so he was the best option anyway. RIP <3 Saving TDWT Owen cuz duh love, Matt Current Placings #96 - Mike (TDAS) - 1st/2nd #95 - Izzy (TDA) - 11th #94 - Owen (TDA) - 3rd #93 - Sugar (TDPI) - 3rd #92 - Geoff (TDA) - 15th/14th #91 - Cameron (TDRI) - 1st/2nd #90 - Bridgette (TDWT) - 16th #89 - Sadie (TDI) - 15th #88 - Bridgette (TDA) - 15th/14th #87 - Zoey (TDAS) - 1st/2nd #86 - Beth (TDA) - 1st #85 - B (TDRI) - 12th #84 - Anne Maria (TDRI) - 8th #83 - Sam (TDAS) - 11th #82 - Duncan (TDWT) - 5th #81 - Gwen (TDA) - 12th #80 - Trent (TDA) - 13th #79 - Katie (TDI) - 19th #78 Mike (TDRI, 6th) #77 Courtney (TDA, 4th) #76. Sierra (TDAS, 9th) #75. Cody (TDWT, 3rd) #74 - Gwen - TDWT - 9th Place #73- Izzy (TDWT, 13th) #72 - Amy (TDPI, 12th) #71 - Duncan (TDA, 2nd) #70 - Lindsay (TDAS, 14th)